


Faint city glow

by ikanewrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, MC has no pronouns, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sexual Tension, jumin han loves you, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikanewrites/pseuds/ikanewrites
Summary: A short drabble about how MC stayed with Jumin for a while before the party. Spoiler free.





	Faint city glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post here on Ao3. I'm very excited to show you this short snippet that I whipped together last night on an impulse! I've been immersed in the MysMe world lately. Hopefully I'll get to write more. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!

”Jumin?” your sleepy voice seemed to surprise the man, seated in a large leather chair by the glass wall that was watching over the nightskape of the city.  
The faint city glow brought little light to the penthouse looming up above the city. The dark of the night had enveloped the rooms in a blurry of shadows, made soft by the hues from below.  
”Couldn’t sleep?” His features gain a touch of softness in them as he sees you, coloured by the dim light. His voice is softspoken and gentle, as if he’s afraid to break the quiet of the night.  
You nod in response, tugging a stray strand of hair back behind your ear as you walk up to him, steps slow. The shirt Jumin gave to you to wear for the night sags loosely over your frame, but you can see him looking you over carefully.  
”Come here.” Jumin opens his arms, inviting you to his arms.  
Normally, you’d hesitate more. This time, as he sees your doubts and insecurities rise up to take up your thoughts, he gives you a soft smile. ”Please?”  
You give in, sit down to his lap and Jumin pulls you right up to his chest. His scent envelopes you the same way it did in his bed a moment ago, when you were buried in his sheets and dozed off under the illusion that he was there.  
This is better, you decide, as his body warmth radiates even through the clothes.

You sit like that for a moment, until you feel Jumin sigh heavily. Your eyes and thoughts were preoccupied by the night scenery painted in shadows and twinkling litle lights in front of you, but it takes no challenge to swich all your attention to him. The darkness around you two envelopes you two in a soft lull.  
”What troubles you?” You offer Jumin a route out of his mind.  
”Many things,” he says in a low tone, after a moment of consideration.  
”Would you like to share one with me?”  
Jumin glances down at you, but averts his eyes back to the scenery.  
”Hmm. I don’t feel comfortable with my feelings running rampant inside me, but it seems I have lost control on them this time.”  
You listen quietly, letting Jumin find his way. This is one way you have been supporting him, a way he was quick to appreciate.  
”There are… tangles inside me. It seems very ahrd to try to work them open by myself. Some people have been messing them up even more…”  
”I hope I can help you somehow,” you offer, head resting against Jumin’s shoulder as you can feel him breath against you.  
”You already are.”

After a long while of soft silence, you need to basically force yourself to get back to bed.  
”I think I’ll go back to bed now,” you start, and you feel how Jumin stifles underneath you, body tensing. ”Are you staying up?” You glance back at him.  
”Hmm. I thought about it, but being close to you like this… I want to feel it for longer. I’d like to hold you close like this a little more.”  
His straightforwardness catches you off guard and you can feel the heat creeping up on your cheeks. How can he say something like that, being that romantic without really trying to be…?  
”I mean…. Uhm, I don’t really mind if you come to bed… with me. It’s your house after all.”  
Jumin stares at you for a moment, clearly not expecting your words.  
”I didn’t think you’d approve.” Then there’s that soft smile again, with eyes half lidded. ”I’ll be there soon.”

Shuffling yourself back to bed, the excitement makes it hard to stay still of even think about falling asleep no matter how tired you were before. Just as you were wondering for the fifth time in a row if you had bad breath or was your hair fine after all, Jumin slides open the bedroom door.  
He has discarded his usual attire, your breath hitches as you see him properly now – the way that t-shirt wraps around his torso and broad shoulders makes you very glad you can hide underneath the blanket. It’s also dark enough so he doesn’t catch you staring, although you are quite sure he knows you’re looking at him.  
”Were you asleep?” He inquiries as he slides underneath the large blanket, the mattress shifting a little underneath the new weight.  
”Not yet. I wanted to wait for you,” you confess, which makes Jumin practically glee.  
”I see. I’m glad.”  
You two start to settle in, the large bed providing enough space so that you are not touching even though you can feel the heat radiating from his direction.  
”Don’t worry,” Jumin starts abrubtly, ”I won’t be touching you, no matter how much I want to do all kinds of unspeakable things to you and make sure you’ll never look at anyone else but me… I want to make sure you are comfortable with it. I need you, but for now, I can control myself.”  
How can he be so nonchalant about saying things like these? You wonder, but couldn’t help but hear the rugged edges of the words. Jumin really was controlling himself right now, to a degree that it must have been hard for him to be underneath the same blanket with you.  
”It’s fine… but thank you for being so considerate.”  
Jumin hums a response.

After a moment of listening to the night, you can hear him whisper.  
”Could I hold you closer for a while?”  
You both scoot closer to one another. It’s electrifying, to feel his legs brush against yours, skin on skin. His arms envelope you as your hands find a place on his chest and you lean into him, resting against his body. There’s that familiar warmth again, and oh god it’s better than what you had even thought about.  
Jumin’s careful not to touch you too much, resting his arm around you loosely. It doesn’t hide the fact you can hear his heartbeat, loud and clear inside his chest.  
”Jumin... is this difficult for you?” You wonder if this is all just you reading too much into things again.  
The man in question exhales slowly as he gathers his thoughts.  
”There’s not a single cell in my body that doesn’t want to have you right here right now. Controlling myself… I cannot do this much longer. I will get up after you have fallen asleep--”  
Jumin was cut off by seeing you get up, leaning onto your arm and hovering over him. Your hair shifts like a curtain along with the movement.  
”I know you are doing everything you can not to touch me… thank you. But it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want you as well.”  
Jumin’s face is unreadable, and as you realize the boldness of your words, you avert your gaze and cover yourself with your hand, only to feel Jumin’s hand grab your wrist and pull.  
Your lips meet his and the kiss is bold and posessive. Just like him.  
You break apart for a moment for air, foreheads against eachother’s.  
”I told you if there would be even a slight opening… I’d take it.” Jumin quickly turns you on your back and lowers you to lay on your back in one, swift movement.  
”So don’t give me an opening. I cannot hold myself back anymore then. I’m either all in or not…” His voice is a low grumble, the feeling of being pinned down by him enticing and also new and scary. You’re not scared, per se, but the way you see Jumin’s eyes glint in the dark makes you feel like a little deer in front of a big bad wolf--  
There was a knock on the front door just then. You flinch at the sound, and Jumin’s face gains an irritated look as he glances back toward the bedroom door.  
”This better be important…” me mumbles and he gets up, scooping his bathrobe from the clothes rack on his way to the front door.

You sit up and listen to the hushed voices talk, wondering was this disturbance a good thing or not… One part of you wants to find out more about Jumin right now, you want to immerse yourself into him the way he has shown he’s done nothing but think of you lately.  
On the other hand, you realize as Jumin comes back and closes the door again, you feel so much content with just being around Jumin like this that taking it a step further in a rushed tone might be a mistake. You want to enjoy him wholly, and it seemed that Jumin already had plans for that…  
”I’m very sorry for that,” Jumin apologises as he sits on the bed, free from his robe again, ”it seemed there was a false alarm on the floor below. It’s all taken care of now.”  
He looks at you and you at him, until you can see his resolve hardening in his eyes.  
”I think it was good to divert the attention away… As I have said, I want to have you properly. Not only in a fit of passion, but in a way that lets you know how I love each and every part of you.” His smile is small but tender.  
”… Still want to come back to bed?”  
”Absolutely.”

In the morning you both wake up a mess of limbs, hair toussled and for a second, you wonder where you are. Jumin’s familair warmth and weight right against your body brings you back to the penthouse, now coloured in hues of orange and gold from the rising sun.  
As you try to move a little, wondering if Jumin’s uncomfortable with you all over his body, he grunts and wraps his arms tighter around you.  
”Jumin? Are you awake?” You ask, raising your head a little to catch a glimpse of him closing his eyes.  
”…. No.”  
Jumin brushes his face against your hair, rubbing himself on you and finally placing a kiss on your forehead.  
”Should I get up?” You wonder, amazed by the casual show of affection.  
”No,” a short plea escapes him. You were not expecting this tone, so needy and clingy… But you find it adorable.  
Since the sky’s still colouring itself with the first sunrays, you both have time.  
”Stay a little longer. Please.”  
Those words give you all the permission you need to tug yourself even closer to him, your bodies enveloping each other as you both doze off into blissfull sleep.


End file.
